Stole
by sapphire-wolf1
Summary: Inspired by the song. Seto was the class geek, Mai was the class diva, Duke was the class jock. Lives can be changed for the better or worse by the simplest things and gestures


Stole by: sapphire_wolf Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I am only borrowing the characters for this fic...so please don't sue! And I do not own the song Stole, it is owned by Kelly Rowland (I think)  
  
Warning: Some characters will be OOC and this is slightly AU. Oh yeah this also contains some character death.  
  
Stole  
  
He was always such a nice boy The quiet one With good intentions He was down for his brother Respectful to his mother A good boy But good don't get attention  
  
One kid with a promise The brightest kid in school He's not a fool Reading books about science and smart stuff It's not enough, no Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa  
  
He's not invisible anymore With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse Since he walked through that classroom door He's all over primetime news  
  
Mary's got the same size hands As Marilyn Monroe She put her fingers in the imprints At Mann's Chinese Theater Show She could've been a movie star Never got the chance to go that far Her life was stole Now we'll never know  
  
No no no no oh  
  
They were crying to the camera Said he never fitted in He wasn't welcomed He showed up the parties We was hanging in Some guys puttin' him down Bullying him round round  
  
Now I wish I would've talked to him Gave him the time of day Not turn away If I would've been the one to maybe go this far He might have stayed at home Playing angry chords on his guitar  
  
He's not invisible anymore With his baggy pants and his legs in chains Since he walked through that classroom door Everybody knows his name  
  
Mary's got the same size hands (Oh) As Marilyn Monroe She put her fingers in the imprints (Ooh) At Mann's Chinese Theater Show She could've been a movie star (She could've been a movie star, oh) Never got the chance to go that far Her life was stole Now we'll never know (Now we'll never know, oh)  
  
Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (20 feet away) He had a try out with the Sixers Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday) Now we're never gonna see him slam Flying high as Kobe can His life was stole (Stole) Oh now we'll never know  
  
Now we'll never never never know Mmm now we'll never never never never know Stole (Stole) Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Mary's got the same size hands (Same size hands) As Marilyn Monroe (Oh) She put her fingers in the imprints At Mann's Chinese Theater Show (She was gonna be a star) She could've been a movie star (Oh no) Never got the chance to go that far (Never got the chance) Her life was stole (Stole, stole) Oh now we'll never know (Now we'll never never know, no)  
  
Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (He had game, oh) He had a try out with the Sixers Couldn't wait for Saturday Now we're never gonna see him slam (Never see him) Flying high as Kobe can His life was stole (Stole, oh) Oh now we'll never know (Now we'll never never know)  
  
Oh no no no Yeah their lives were stole  
  
Seto sat at his desk silently working on his homework. He was at the top of all his classes, and was really very nice, however, no one really wants to be friends with the class brain, right? The geek, the loser who spent his lunch period reading, the teacher's pet who was always working on extra credit assignments, the teenager who read books read and understood mostly by college and university students. His little brother quietly knocked on his room and opened the door a sheepish look on his face.  
  
"Err...Seto can you help me with my homework? I tried it already but I just can't understand it."  
  
"Sure Mokuba, come here and sit down and we can work on it together." Seto smiled at his little brother.  
  
This was a normal occurrence in the Kaiba home, Seto and his little brother was as close as siblings could be and told each other everything. In truth other than one other person Mokuba was Seto's only friend. His only other friend was Joey Wheeler, and that friendship came about accidentally, they were partnered for a project and Joey got to know Seto for something other than a geek. However, Joey was part of the 'popular' crowd in school, the group of kids that made it their hobby to taunt Seto at a regular basis, because of this Seto had told Joey not to be friendly with him in school, and Joey agreed.  
  
The bell rang for the beginning of class, and everyone scrambled into their seats before the teacher arrived and began handing out detentions. Everyone, that is, but Seto, who was already seated in his seat quietly writing in his notebook. He always does that, and I know for a fact that he isn't writing some extra credit work or anything that involves school. The one time I worked with him on that English assignment I learned a lot of things about him, he really isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be, they just assumes that he's a geek with no personality because he's smart. But they're wrong, he does have a personality and given a chance he would become a great friend. I mean, look at us, sure we don't hang out in school but we spend some time together every now and then, and he never ceases to make me laugh or become interested in something I never even thought of before, like actually trying to get good marks in class so I can become a lawyer. He was the one to first get me interested in law, and he is the one that encourages me to work hard to become one.  
  
"Hey, geekazoid, do you ever give it a rest with the homework?" I raised my head and saw that it was Tristan, one of my friends, making the comment, and I had to resist the urge to tell him to leave Seto alone, that would ruin my cover.  
  
"Just leave me alone," replied Seto, his tone sent chills down my spine. I knew he hated being taunted, it made him angry but he usually kept it all in. This was a tone I have never in all the years I've known Seto both as a friend and a tormentor he sounded so unlike himself.  
  
"Or what? Going to tell on me? Grow a spine you dumb brainiac, the teacher can't stand up for you all the time," Tristan's tone was full of loathing, and disdain, receiving no reply he turned away in disgust, but not before hitting Seto at the side of the head.  
  
Seto just buried his face deeper into his work ignoring the whole class, as if no one was there but himself. I wanted badly to go to him and talk to him, and to hell with my reputation, but I didn't, I couldn't.  
  
It was just after lunch, and I was about to sit down, ready for English to begin, it had become one of my favourite subjects, thanks to Seto. That's when it happened, I wasn't sure what it was at first then I realized it was Tea screaming, about what I had no idea. The she came running into the room tears running down her pretty face, her make-up smudged wailing about something no one could understand. The teacher went to her immediately and sent someone to get the principal, he tried to calm her hysteria down but she just kept on wailing, then I heard it and understood.  
  
"S-Seto...h-he the classr-room...blood! S-so much b-blood!" Her sobs drowned out the rest of what she was saying and she buried her face in her hands her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. That was when the principal came in, followed by the school nurse; they finally got her to calm down enough. Hearing what she said, I wished that she hadn't calmed down.  
  
"I-I walked into the history room a-and I-I say it. H-him. H-he was l-lying there and t-there w-was so much-so much blood." Again her eyes overflowed with tears and she stopped. I don't know what happened after that because I had run out heading to the history classroom, to find that it was blocked by a teacher, who was also sobbing uncontrollably, and that's when I saw it, two men in uniforms wheeled out a gurney from the classroom. That was when I knew what Tea had been crying about, why she kept on crying about blood and Seto. Seto Kaiba, seventeen-year-old honour student in Domino High, the highest in all his classes, was dead he had committed suicide.  
  
That was the day that I lost one of my closest friends, the one person that encouraged me and expected nothing from me but to be myself. He never expected me to be an asshole so he'd accept me, like my other 'friends' did, he never even asked me to be nice to him in school so he wouldn't be alone, he knew that my other friends would ostracize me; and he always told me that I didn't have to act stupid to be someone, like my other friends did, he encouraged me to work harder rather than to fail. He helped me when I needed it and expected nothing in return, and never belittled me for not grasping something quickly.  
  
He left only one thing before his death, and I knew that it was what he had been writing that morning. I found the note in my locker; it had been slipped in one of the air ventilation holes. It had my name printed across it's surface in Seto's neat precise script, and was simple and to the point.  
  
Joey,  
  
Thank you for showing me companionship, and for being my friend. I will never forget all you have done for me. I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore. Please tell Mokuba I love him and watch out for him, for me. Thank you and I'm sorry.  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
I read the letter and cried silent tears, I didn't even realize that I was crying until Ryou came along and asked me if I was all right. I waved him away, folded the letter and put it in my pocket, and walked home.  
  
It began to rain that day, and it didn't stop not until after the funeral. I went and saw many of the teachers, as well as Seto's family there, I was one of the few students that came; Tea, Ryou, Duke and Yugi, were the only other people from school that came. I slowly made my way to the grave and put down a blood red rose, a final good bye to a friend that I was unwilling to loose and unwilling to call friend in public. I regret that most of all, that I ignored him and the cutting remarks that he received, that I did absolutely nothing to stop them. I move over to Mokuba and quietly give him his brother's final message, tears blurred his dark blue eyes and he threw himself into my arms sobbing loudly, calling out his big brother's name. I held him close, and cried as well, sharing the pain and loss we both felt.  
  
'I promise you this Seto Kaiba, I will watch over Mokuba as if he were my own brother, I'll make it up to you I swear it. I wasn't there for you when you needed me, but I will be here for your brother.' I made the vow and hoped beyond hope that it reached the ears of the friend I lost.  
  
*"I know you will Joey, thank you."* The being turned away from the sight and silently made his way away from the small gathering. Reaching a clearing he slowly took off his dark blue trench coat and two beautiful, pure white wing appeared from his back. With a silent flap he ascended into the sky, seen by no one now as he was most of his life, but now Seto Kaiba was content and free.  
  
to be continued!  
  
wolf: well? what'd you think?  
  
Seto: you killed me!! how can you kill me? i thought i was one of your most favourite characters!! wolf: sorry, but i needed someone depressed, alone, introvert and lonely to die. so you were drafted hehehe Makuba: you killed big brother!! ;__; how could you!!??  
  
wolf: well i made him into an angel didn't i?  
  
Seto: but i'm still dead!!  
  
wolf: Just to tell you all this is not over, it will have maybe a few more parts to it.  
  
!please review! 


End file.
